


Kink Bingo

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Cock Piercing, Kabeshiri, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Post Orgasm Torture, Rope Bondage, Suspension, Tongue Piercings, could be construed as non-con, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various kink drabbles!  Here there be sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orgasm Delay/Denial

 

 

Sniper knew he could get a bit giddy in these situations and he also knew that it annoyed Spy to no end.He couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face when Spy growled, as much as he couldn’t help the somewhat arrogant, self-satisfied chuckle he’d make every time Spy flinched and thrusted fruitlessly into the air. 

 

Spy bit harder on the gag (his own leather gloves) and banged his head against the armrest of the chaise lounge with a frustrated moan.His arms were pulled taut over his head and tied there, rendering them useless.In a similar fashion, his legs were pulled to either side of the chaise lounge on the other end, tied to their respective legs.A spreader bar between his knees prevented him from seeking even a little relief. 

 

Sniper looked Spy dead in the eye and gave the rogue’s lube-slicked cock another gentle twist upwards.Spy’s hips predictably followed the movement, seeking more _more_ MORE but finding only air.Sniper wasn’t sure how long it had been, nor what had come over him earlier in the evening: he’d only felt the mad desire to play with a helpless cock, and not finish the job until his sadistic craving was good and satisfied. 

 

And Spy now lay before him, wrecked and drenched in sweat.His hips were covered in lube; the spillover from seemingly countless re-applications of the blessedly-slippery substance to his hard, straining length.Sniper never seemed convinced that there was enough.He kept reaching for the bottle and drizzling more over the flared cock-head, letting it drip down the shaft until it reached Spy’s balls. 

 

Sniper wouldn’t even stroke him properly: it was all this gentle, loose-fisted-grip nonsense, intended purely to tease and aggravate his erection, not to satisfy.The rough, calloused texture of Sniper’s hand would have at least provided some nice friction, but the thick layer of lube between their skin reduced it to a paltry, weakly, _fucking_ glide.He couldn’t come from this, he _couldn’t come_!It wasn’t enough and that bastard knew it.He was content to sit and enjoy the show, watching Spy’s cock strain and reach for pleasure, hard and red and swollen, covered in lube and pre-come, begging for a firm grip.

 

Spy hissed through his gag and thrust his hips again, knowing it would lead nowhere but unable to vent his frustration in any other way.He tried again, on instinct, to close his legs and get some pressure there, but the spreader bar held fast.Sniper immediately removed his hand and watched the show, chuckling at the display.Spy felt like his balls would burst, he felt like his dick was going to explode.He wondered exactly how long Sniper would drag this out. 

 

Sniper was a very, very patient man.He reached for the lube again and Spy howled through his gag. 

 

**


	2. Piercings

 

 

“Mon Dieu, you make a pretty picture,” Spy cooed, admiring his handiwork.He stepped back to appreciate for a moment, tsk’ing in admiration as Sniper squirmed and shot daggers with his eyes.This man belonged in silk ropes, it was like he was bred for it.All hard corners and visible ribs encased in soft, sturdy, unforgiving ropes.Spy was a very tactile person, he knew this about himself and couldn’t help but indulge when he had a helpless prisoner at his mercy.“I told you those piercings were all for a greater cause.”

 

Sniper was obviously trying to growl, but with his mouth open and tongue out, it only sounded like a moan: a fact which clearly frustrated him. 

 

The marksman wobbled naked on one leg, the other was bent and tied up, secured to his waist to prevent much movement.Spy had fixed the rope to look a bit like a garter belt around Sniper’s tight and trim waist: a private joke to himself.Around his ribs was an improvised rope corset, which snaked around his torso in intricate patterns up around his chest and shoulders, securing his arms tightly behind his back.Spy was very thorough with his ropes: they allowed for no free movement.More rope looped under his armpits and secured him to the ceiling, preventing any danger of a fall, but not providing enough tension to keep him completely upright unless Sniper made an effort as well on his one, unbound leg. 

 

But his decorations didn’t stop at the thick, velvety red rope that seemed to go on for miles.

 

Sniper’s tongue protruded from his mouth, allowing spit to occasionally seep from his mouth and down his chin.A shiny barbell was plunged through the middle, the piercing a little over a week old.A sturdy piece of twine was wound securely around the piercing on either side of his tongue, splitting into two pieces down the center of his chest to connect to yet two more piercings in his nipples: this time, tiny silver loops.Every twitch of Sniper’s head or lower jaw pulled cruelly at the metal through his sensitive flesh, and tiny sounds of pain and conflicted pleasurespilled unfiltered from his throat. 

 

When Spy picked up yet more twine, Sniper whined and protested sharply, growling like a caged beast.He knew what was coming.A fresh stream of saliva fell from his mouth onto his chest, and Spy reached out to spread it around, making sure to rub it into a raw, aching nipple, pulled taut against it’s will.For symmetry’s sake, he gave a brief tug and pinch to the other one as well. 

 

“Shush, now.”Spy’s syrupy tone and pouty face did nothing to quell Sniper’s struggles, small and useless though they were.The masked man stroked the center of Sniper’s stretched-out tongue with the tip of one finger and Sniper’s eyes fluttered in spite of himself.On instinct, Sniper jerked his head back and away from Spy’s caress and yanked on his nipple piercings, crying out at the pain. 

 

Spy rolled his eyes and glanced down at his prisoner’s erection, already knowing that Sniper was getting harder by the minute.The poor man clearly never thought anyone would take advantage of him like this.That’s why Spy loved this setup so much: he barely had to do anything.Sniper’s struggling kept the pain-pleasure cycle repeating in an endless loop. 

 

When Sniper had calmed, Spy took two pieces of twine and attached one to each of Sniper’s nipple piercings.Then he drew the other ends down towards Sniper’s hips, trailing their progress gently as if he were a caring lover. 

 

When he reached the tiny hoop piercing through the head of Sniper’s cock, he allowed himself a moment to tease and play with it.Sniper whined above him, hating how good it felt, hating how his hips jerked and how his cock strained for more.Every movement of the metal through his most sensitive of flesh sent zings of pleasure right to his balls and filled his entire body with liquid fire.And the worst part was he couldn’t stop moving if he wanted to: being forced to balance on one leg meant constant readjusting, re-centering of his weight, and trying to compensate when his muscles fluttered with fatigue.Spy was a crafty fucking bastard. 

 

Spy set to work, tying the ends of the twine through the piercing and tightening every so gently, ever so slowly so as not to tear or cause any damage.Sniper whimpered, actually whimpered as the twine was pulled tight enough to point his cock straight up his body.And his poor, abused nipples caught being pulled in either direction. 

 

A blob of spit rolled off his tongue and landed directly on the glans of his cock. 

 

Spy almost clapped in delight.He swept some of Sniper’s hair back from his sweaty brow.“I’ll be right back with the bullet vibrator.”He tickled the tip of Sniper’s tongue with his fingertips and spun on his heel, off to retrieve more toys. 

 

Sniper gave another frustrated noise of protest and outrage.Dear God, where was he planning on sticking *that?*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Now with amazing illustration by nutmegtf2 on tumblr!**

Sniper assumed he had a pretty good idea of what Spy wanted when he said he was turned on by anonymous sex.  Maybe some role playing?  Pretending they were strangers meeting in a bar, adopt some different histories or personalities and playing around with the idea that they might have a different life?  

What he got instead was a note with explicit directions to a maze of hallways under the base that he’d never been to before.  Following the directions carefully, he walked down a hallway full of doors and entered the one highlighted in red on his note.  

He stopped in his tracks and took in the scene before him.

“Kinky... little...  _fucker_ ,” he whispered to himself, letting the door slam closed behind him.  He rubbed his cock through his trousers to ease the ache of a damn-near instant erection.    


A perfectly-cut hole in the wall meant that while Spy’s top half was in the next room, his lower half was in this one: naked and waiting for someone to drop by and take advantage.  

“ _Anonymous_ , mate, I’ll give you that.”  Sniper spoke to no-one, as he was pretty sure Spy could not hear him: the cushioning built into the hole in the wall was clearly installed to prevent injury, provide comfort, and came with the added benefit of sound-proofing one side from the other.  It surrounded Spy’s torso and held him tight in place; Sniper couldn’t even see a sliver of light into the next room.  If he hadn’t recognized the freckles on Spy’s hip, he wouldn’t even be sure it was him.    


Spy’s knees were gently bent, ass prominently on display, cock hard and straining underneath... sweet torture for Spy, to be so turned on at the idea of being taken by a man he could not see, and not even being able to touch himself.  To be trapped and exposed at someone else’s mercy.  And with no way to communicate or look at the other person, Sniper couldn’t think of a more appropriate approach to Spy’s particular kink.  

What followed was at least 30 minutes of the most exhilarating sex Sniper could remember.  He needed only to focus on that toned, perfect ass slamming rhythmically against his hips.  He grabbed a firm ass cheek in each hand and spread them, watching his cock disappear into Spy’s warm, willing hole.  Normally Spy was so vocal, but with the barrier between them, there was only silence and the sounds Sniper made himself.  His imagination ran wild, trying to create Spy’s noises in his mind.  He visualized what Spy must be experiencing, what he was thinking, what he was doing.  Was he limp and drooling, fucked-out and exhausted?  Was he trying to remain composed?   _Was there someone else in there with him_?

He gave Spy’s ass a good smack, loving how Spy clenched around his cock and how his thighs trembled.  He smacked that perfect ass again and again, alternating sides at random, feeling a twitch of surprise with every hit.  

Sniper moaned and leaned against he wall with both hands, mechanically fucking into Spy until it was almost violent.  “You’re a bloody genius...” he moaned and came hard, rolling his hips against Spy until he had nothing left to give, until his cock was limp and spent.

As he stepped back to gasp for breath and pull his pants up, Sniper noticed Spy had come already, cock untouched.  His seed lay splattered against the wall and the floor, and Sniper felt a pang of sympathy when he saw that Spy was still hard; his cock still twitched and bounced between Spy’s legs, yearning for touch.  

The sympathy gave way to a much more mischievous feeling.

Sniper slid down to sit against the wall and insinuated himself between Spy’s legs and the wall, ignoring the mess at his back.  The angle was awkward and there wasn’t much room to work, but he leaned up and took Spy’s straining length info his mouth, licking and sucking at the remaining come.  

Spy’s legs immediately twitched and kicked, trying to push Sniper away.  Sniper held Spy’s hips and legs at bay, chuckling around Spy’s cock as his captive lover tried to escape the torturous over-stimulation.  He stuck to his task, deep-throating Spy as best he could, letting his tongue flick around and tease as he went.  A soft thumping sound came from the wall, the sound of angry fists beating against it in protest.  Spy’s hips bucked frantically at first, twisting weakly against Sniper’s insistent mouth and strong hands.  Eventually, his protests weakened and he was pushing towards Sniper’s skilled tongue.  Sniper pet Spy’s hips as an apology and reward for enduring the torture and doubled his efforts.  He felt the tell-tale flutter in Spy’s cock just before he came and swallowed him deep.  The climax was not much, but Sniper gratefully swallowed every drop, pulling the last of it from Spy with a few gentle sucks.  

He could feel Spy shake and twitch with post-orgasmic shivers.  

Sniper stood and stretched, feeling a couple satisfactory cracks in his back as he reached for the ceiling.  He felt a surge of giddy delight run through him and grinned as he straightened his clothes: Spy had the best ideas. 

It was a short trip to the next room, and he couldn’t help but laugh when he opened the adjacent door and found Spy’s top half limp and nearly unconscious on a table he’d pushed against the wall so he could lay on it. 

Spy gave Sniper an accusing look and pointed at him weakly.“ _Bastard_ ,” he hissed. 

“Hey now, be nice.With you stuck like this I could have the whole team down here puttin’ you through the paces.”

Spy shivered and tried not to look delighted at the idea.“I have a release latch, here,” he motioned to his right.

“What if I turn you around?”

Spy thought for a minute, then froze.“Oh, _merde…_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
